Heavenly Host Club Horror
by ZexionLover411
Summary: What would happen if the hosts, Kasanoda, his younger sister, Nekozowa's middle sister and Haruhi's cousin did the Sachiko ritual and end up getting sent to the closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary? Can they survive if they're not with their partner? The twins are separated, Tamaki can't find his 'daughter' anywhere and Mori is searching up and down for Hunny. (3 OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.)**_**

**_Summary: What would happen if the hosts, Kasanoda, his younger sister, Nekozowa's middle sister and Haruhi's cousin did the Sachiko ritual and end up getting sent to the closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary? Can they survive if they're not with their partner? The twins are separated, Tamaki can't find his 'daughter' anywhere and Mori is searching up and down for Hunny. (3 OCs Tamaki/OC, Mori/OC)_**

**_This is a Corpse Party (Blood Covered Repeated Fear) and Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Corpse Party is a horror game, I don't suggest anyone who doesn't like blood, gore, death, suicide, ghosts, murder, or horror in general to play this. I'm currently doing a play through of it if you just look up CrimsonAdri on YouTube. Also! I do use some lines from the game when I need to (for example the horror story my OC Satomi tells is the one Ayumi (in the game) tells._**

**_Characters from show: Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Ritsu and Renge_**

**_OC: Satomi Nekozowa(Umehito's middle sister), Reiko Kasanoda(Ritsu's younger sister), and Karin Hironaka(Haruhi's cousin)_**

**_Not all the situations from the game will be in this but there will be some. _**

**_Warnings: blood, gore, death, suicide, ghosts, murder, and horror in general_**

* * *

Rain fell steadily outside Ouran Academy. Most students had gone home but a few clubs were still in session. The Host Club, in particular, had ended for the day. Even though club was over and the other clubs around the school were ending and leaving the hosts were all gathered around on the couches of Music Room three. Umehito Nekozowa's middle sister, Satomi, sat alone on one of the couches holding a candle and facing the rest of the room's occupants. Huddle together on one of the couches was Tamaki Suoh, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Ritsu Kasanoda's sister, Reiko, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. On another, calmly sitting, was Kyoya Otori, Ritsu Kasanoda, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka. Sitting at Satomi's feet was her brother Umehito Nekozowa and Haruhi's cousin, Karin Hironaka.

Satomi, like her brother, had natural blonde hair. She didn't wear a wig like her brother or hide from the light but she was part of his club and liked all things horror. For the sake of Tamaki the lights in the room remained on so Umehito remained under a blanket.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one…" Satomi said quietly. "Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell… and she died." The ones huddled on the couch shifted slightly. "I'm not sure any of you besides my brother know this story… but there was a school that was torn down after a string of tragic events. Heavenly Host Elementary School. Such a horrible thing to happen… The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child. But one thing led to another after the incident and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure… he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…" Tamaki gasped quietly and shrunk into the couch more. "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down…. However!" Tamaki, who seemed to be the one who was the most frightened, jumped. "They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day… She doesn't even realize what school her spirit is in. And on rainy evenings like this, after the school day's come to an end… Some claim, if there are still students in the school after the final bell… She'll roam darken hallways… believing them to be her own." Satomi looked at her watch. "In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds!" Tamaki and the twins jumped and held each other. "Just after seven o'clock… That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night. 'knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness… followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open… As her pale white face cuts through the stillness her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?'" Satomi changed her voice slightly making the huddled ones grab each other. "And then…" She was cut off as the lights suddenly went out. Tamaki screamed loudly making Reiko scream and Hunny clutch his rabbit tightly to himself and squeeze his eyes shut.

Now the candle Satomi held was the only source of light in the room.

"A blackout!" Tamaki said jumping up.

"Pull yourself together, Senpai! Don't scare us like that!" Reiko said before letting out a sigh.

"But, it was scary!"

"I don't like this…" Satomi said standing, putting the candle on the table. "This shouldn't be happening…"

"Not bad, Satomi." Hikaru said.

"You almost had us going there for a minute." Kaoru said. Both brothers crossed their legs and arms, calmly.

"It wasn't me." Satomi said. "I've been sitting here the whole time. This is a real blackout."

"Aren't there backup generators?" Reiko asked.

"Of course there are." Kyoya said. "But since the school day is over there's no need for them so they've been most likely disabled."

"Maybe it's the teacher, coming for her rounds." Umehito suggested.

"Does anyone hear that?" Haruhi asked standing.

"Not you too Haruhi!" Tamaki whined.

"It sounds like it's coming from down the hall." Kyoya said.

"Not you too." Tamaki whined. There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone jumped.

"No way." Satomi said.

"This is why I didn't want to stay here so late to tell ghost stories!" Tamaki whined. "I'm the king… you're supposed to listen to me." He said with a pout.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Ritsu asked Tamaki.

"What?! Me?!"

"You are the king aren't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then show some of that courage and answer the door." Tamaki whined sadly before slowly walking up to the door. Before he could reach the door a voice sounded from behind it.

"Is anyone still here…?" They asked. "Go home, children." Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang making Tamaki dive behind the couch. Suddenly Renge came into the room with a giggle.

"Did I scare you?" Tamaki peeked over the back of the couch.

"Renge?" Renge flicked the lights back on. Satomi ran up to her and the two high fived.

"I'd call that a success if I ever saw one!" Satomi said happily. Karin stood up.

"Not funny Tomi." She crossed her arms and Reiko did the same.

"Real funny guys." Reiko said.

"Hey where did brother go?" Satomi looked around and saw the door the black magic club room shut. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you have to admit Tamaki's reaction was worth it." The group looked over to see Tamaki sitting in the corner. The twins snickered. "I'm sorry Senpai."

"He's just being over dramatic." Reiko said.

"Tama-Chan's just upset that the girls managed to scare him." Hunny said.

"And you weren't scared?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course not." Hunny said puffing out his chest. The girls giggled. Hunny smiled and seemed to climb up onto Mori's shoulders.

"Even you two were scared." Karin said looking at the twins.

"We were not." They said in unison, looking away in the same direction.

"Yes you were, admit it."

"Even if we were it was not as much as Tamaki."

"I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective!" Satomi said with a small smirk. "It's simply… delicious…"

"Who ever heard of such a lady with such a sadistic streak…" Kyoya said. Satomi ignored him but jumped as the twins were by her sides.

"We'll have to collaborate sometime." Kaoru said.

"Think of what we could achieve." Hikaru said. Both brothers smirked sadistically. Satomi smiled and glanced up at the two.

"It's getting pretty late. I think everyone should be getting home." Haruhi said.

"Wait!" Satomi said.

"What is it now?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to try something."

"Haven't you scared everyone enough?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not something scary, it's a charm."

"A charm?" Hunny asked. Satomi nodded. "What kind of charm?" He tilted his head cutely.

"A friendship charm."

"I wanna do it." Hunny said hopping down from Mori's shoulders.

"Me too!" Reiko said.

"It's called 'Sachiko EverAfter Charm.'" Satomi said taking out a paper doll.

"Who's Sachiko?" Kaoru asked.

"And what's with the paper doll?" Hikaru asked.

"Is this another one of your occult things?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Satomi admitted. "This is… Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever." She said with a bright smile. "Or we'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it."

"Let's do it!" Renge said.

"Is everyone okay with it?" Reiko asked.

" –Yeah –sure –I'm game." sounded from the group. Satomi looked to Kyoya, Mori, Ritsu and Haruhi. Tamaki remained in the corner of the room.

"It couldn't hurt." Kyoya said. Mori nodded and Ritsu shrugged. Everyone looked to Tamaki. He looked reluctant. Karin started giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Senpai?" He blinked and swallowed.

"A-Alright." Karin suddenly hugged him gratefully making him blush slightly.

"Thank you!"

"N-No problem."

"Alright." Satomi said. "Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll." She put the doll on the table. "And in your head, repeat the words, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' …uh… " She counted around the room. "twelve times. Don't worry if you mess it up a little. Just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail."

"Satomi?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm?"

"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?"

"The whole paper doll thing-"

"Seems a little sketchy to me." The twin said.

"Failure is not an option. Just give it all you got." Satomi said.

"Hehh?! …uh, okay…" Tamaki said.

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' Twelve times. Ready? Go!" Some closed their eyes while others looked at the paper doll as they repeated the phrase in their heads. Hunny even counted on his fingers. After a few moments Satomi opened her eyes and let out a breath. "Everybody said it 12 times?"

" –Yep –Yeah."

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'm going to end up saying it again." Ritsu said.

"Okay now everyone grab a piece of the paper doll, anywhere you can." Everyone moved forward and grabbed the edges of the doll. "Now, hold on reeeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to – just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into 12 pieces, okay? On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" The group all pulled the doll apart and they each had a piece. The moment it ripped apart thunder clashed making Tamaki and Haruhi jump. "Great. Now make sure you keep your piece safe, don't lose it." Every put their scrap away.

"So the paper doll scrap-" Hikaru started.

"Has some sort of meaning to it?" Kaoru finished.

"Yep." Satomi nodded. "As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us… we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

"That's actually pretty neat." Haruhi said tucking her wallet back into her pocket.

"It's awesome!" Renge said loudly. "I'm going to make sure I NEVER lose my piece!" She said with a big smile glancing at Kyoya.

"I think it really is getting late now though." Reiko said. Everyone stood up when suddenly the room began to shake.

"An earthquake?!" Tamaki asked looking panicked. The room began to shake more violently.

"What's happening?!" Hunny grabbed onto Mori while the twins clutched each other.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru shouted.

"This is really big!" Kaoru shouted. The lights flickered and began to break. Glass hit the floor and tables fell over – breaking a lot of vases in the process. Ritsu grabbed his sister and held her close.

"What do we do?!" Karin shouted shielding her head. Suddenly the floor began to crack then began to cave in towards the group.

"What the?!" The group stared in horror.

"No… This can't be happening!" Satomi shouted.

"Is this for real?!" Reiko grabbed onto one of the couches. The floors caved in closer before anyone could blink and suddenly Hikaru and Renge were Falling back.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" The floor fell more and everyone screamed as they began to fall into the darkness below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.)**

**Review please? ^_^**

* * *

Hikaru opened his eyes with a groan. He looked around without moving and noticed he was in a classroom. The first thought that came to his head was that he wasn't in Ouran Academy anymore. There was a lack of pink and bright colors. He remembered falling through the floor of the host club room. So how did he end up in some dingy, run down, commoner's school? He sat up and noticed the wooden desks and chairs, the ones that weren't broken, were much smaller than normal desks. He looked around more. It was so dark he could barely see a thing. Just then another thought popped into his mind.

"Kaoru?" He looked around frantically and stood up. "Kaoru!?" He took a step forward and the lights suddenly turned on. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat, as he looked down to see many places where the floor was gone. If he'd taken another step… he didn't want to think about it. He looked around the room and spotted a familiar bright yellow on the other side of the room. It wasn't Kaoru of course but it was the only other person in the room. Hikaru judged the gap between the two sides of the room but decided against jumping. The figure on the other side of the room didn't seem to be moving but he could just see the faintest of chest movement. "Alright, she's breathing at least. Gotta find Kaoru…" He noticed another door on the other side of the classroom. He left the room and went into the hallway. He walked down the hall to the next door, grimacing when he saw the walls of the run down school. "Where are we?" He asked quietly. He was about to go into the room when he spotted a newspaper on the floor. His curiosity getting the better on him he walked over and picked it up.

[Heavenly Post]

'Third Student Reported Missing'

One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host _ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth- grader _ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern.

Hikaru dropped the paper.

"The hell is this?" He glared at the paper before going back into the classroom. He ran up to the unconscious girl. "Oi! Wake up!" He lightly shook her shoulder. "Wake up!... Renge!"

"Nng…" Renge groaned before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked up at Hikaru who looked annoyed.

"Finally."

"Huh?" She sat up. "Where are we?" She looked around. "What's going on?!" She stood up and looked around the room, panic settling on her features. "This isn't Ouran…"

"No really? I thought it was." Renge stopped looking around and pointed to the windows.

"Open the windows."

"What? Why?"

"So we can see where we are and get out!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"You're the man, you expect me to get my hands dirty?" Hikaru groaned and went over to the window. He tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. "Nnnnng… rrrrrrrg… GRAH!" Hikaru panted. "We're not getting out this way. The windows are sealed tight."

"Then break the glass!"

"I'm not gunna break the glass." Hikaru looked back at the window. It didn't seem real. "It's pitch black out there. I can't even tell if it's still raining."

"Oh where are we?!"

"Would you calm down?!" Hikaru sighed. Renge finally noticed the desk sizes.

"Why are these desks so small?"

"Stop complaining about everything…" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm not complaining. These are elementary school desks…"

"We were just in Ouran that doesn't make sense." Hikaru said sitting down on one of the desks. Renge noticed a paper posted to the wall and walked over to read it. She gasped loudly. "What is it now?"

"The printout… on the wall…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It says. 'Heavenly Host Elementary- Notice to All Faculty and Students'…" Renge said. Hikaru's head snapped over.

"You're kidding, right? Heavenly Host? The school in Satomi's ghost story?" He chuckled and hopped off the desk. "Very funny, Satomi." He said loudly. "Nice prank, you can come out now!"

"How was she supposed to prank the floor caving in back at Ouran?!" Renge asked. Hikaru's smirk faded.

"According to Satomi's story this school was demolished, how is it still here?" Renge started breathing faster.

"Oh god… what's happening?! Where the hell are we?! Where are the rest of the hosts and the girls?!" Hikaru walked up to Renge.

"Oi! Calm down would you?! Screaming about it isn't going to help!" He snapped. Renge took a deep breath.

"…Sorry."

"We need to find Kaoru."

"I'm sure he's fine, you don't have to be with each other every second of the day."

"Shut up… I have to find him." The two stood in silence for a moment then Renge spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on… but how about we find a way out of here?"

"You wanna try another window? The floors collapsed out in the hall." Hikaru said closing his eyes. Renge frowned.

"Maybe we could get across, it's better than staying in here. There might be an entranceway or an emergency exit somewhere. It won't hurt to try." Hikaru sighed.

"Fine." He opened his eyes. Renge smiled slightly. The two went to the door when suddenly the room started to shake. "Again?!" Renge grabbed onto Hikaru's arm.

"Nooo!"

"How can there be another earthquake?!" Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. "Come on." The two silently left the room. Hikaru froze.

"I thought you said the whole floor was gone? There's a path right there."

"It… it was…" Hikaru stared at the floor boards that weren't there when he was out in the hall before. "It was gone…" He looked around some more and noticed the newspaper he'd read before was gone.

"Maybe the earthquake… made more of the floor collapse?"

"And _fixed_ the floor?" Hikaru looked at her. Renge pouted.

"Well I don't know!" She said. Hikaru sighed. There was still a gap between the floors but it was much smaller now.

"Come on." He said walking towards it.

"What? Are you planning on jumping?"

"How else do you suppose we get across?"

"Find a board or something! If you think I'm jumping you are sadly mistaken." Renge crossed her arms and looked away. Hikaru groaned.

"Fine, I'll go get a desk and you can walk across that." Hikaru snapped going back into the classroom there were in before.

"D-Don't just leave me out here!" Renge called. Hikaru didn't reply. "H-Hikaru… Hika-!" She was about to go into the room when he came out with a loose board.

"Would you stop yelling? I'm right here." He put the board down on the gap and crossed.

"What happened to ladies first?" Renge said with a pout.

"Just cross would you?" Hikaru said as he started to walk away. Renge quickly ran up to the board, putting a foot on it to test if before crossing.

"Wait for me!" She caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve. Hikaru sighed but let her hold onto his sleeve. They walked up towards some stairs. They walked up one set and turned on the landing to the next set and Hikaru looked up to see rubble blocking the way.

_Please wait…_

"Did you hear that?" Renge whispered. Hikaru looked down at her.

"Huh? Come on, this way's blocked." They turned and walked back down. They looked around and Hikaru spotted an open classroom door. "In here." They walked inside. The room was much darker than the hall and the previous classroom. "Let go out through the second door." Hikaru said as they walked forward. Suddenly Renge froze and let out a piercing scream. She let go of Hikaru's sleeve and ran back towards the other door. "What is it no-" Hikaru looked to the ground to his left and froze. He let out a small yell as he fell back. "What the hell?!" There was a skeleton on the ground with a random school uniform on. From the looks of it, it used to be a male student. Hikaru stared at it when suddenly a blue light appeared. Hikaru scrambled to get up and ran over to where Renge was crouched on the ground with her hands over her head.

"I wanna go home!" She cried.

_You two…_

Hikaru froze hearing the voice. He slowly turned to see a male student in blue pants and a white shirt like the skeleton. The boy was glowing a bright blue and was just barely see-through. Hikaru gulped.

_…You two are new victims. Are you not?_

"The ghost is talking to us!" Renge whimpered.

"I'm going insane…" Hikaru said softly. "W-Who are you?"

_I was brought here against my will… and confined… just like you…_

"Where is 'here'? What do you know about this place?"

_This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus… multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another …created by powerful, vengeful spirits. 'Closed space' … Or perhaps, 'closed spaces'…. You, and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction… _

"Closed… spaces?"

_Indeed. And it seems you two are not the only one to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous other… _

"So our friends are here too?" Renge asked gathering enough courage to speak up.

_I don't know the exact number, but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you… They are definitely in this school._

"That's great!" Renge stood. "We can find the others!" Hikaru began to smile slightly at the thought of being reunited with Kaoru.

_However… you cannot meet them._

And with that the smile was gone.

"What?!" Hikaru snapped, panicked.

_They are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy… If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space, or bringing them into this space… Even then, escape is nigh impossible… but at least you'll be able to die together…._

"I-I can't die!" Renge shouted. "Do you know who I am?! I-I can't… Oh god… there's no way out?!"

"Would you calm down?!" Hikaru snapped. He looked back at the boy. "You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. Who are they? Why did they take us? I don't know anyone who's died!"

_… I don't know… Neither the motives of our captors… Nor a means of escaping this hell… All I know… is that with some effort… you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is a fate worth fighting for. Two heads are better than one. Your chances, and your opportunities, are so much greater when working together… Do whatever you can… to find a way out of here… Don't end up… like us…_

Suddenly the door at the front of the classroom slammed open.

_No!_

"Huh?" When the two looked back the boy was gone. Then they noticed another blue glow from the front of the classroom. The two looked over and saw a little girl in a tattered red dress, sitting with her knees to her chest, her long black hair partly in front of her eyes. Renge scream.

"We have to get out of here now!" She tugged on Hikaru's sleeve. He didn't object and the two ran out of the room the way they'd came.

* * *

Hikaru and Renge collapsed outside the room panting.

"Cursed school… ghosts?" Hikaru sighed. "I'm ready to wake up now."

"A child spirit…" Renge said.

"Well she did glow… that seems to be their look. Blue people are ghosts."

"I never really believed in ghosts before…" Renge said softly. "This can't be happening…"

"Like it or not we're stuck here."

"You're right… we should… try to be more positive!" Renge said. Hikaru gave her a 'are you kidding' look. Renge stood up. "Come on."

"There's nowhere else to go."

"Then we go back inside the classroom." She stood in front of the door. Hikaru sighed and stood up.

"Where'd this burst of courage come from?" He muttered. The two entered the classroom. The little girl in the red dress was gone. But there was suddenly a candle by the door. They walked up to the front of the classroom.

"What that there before?" Renge pointed to the chalk board which had pictures drawn on it.

"I don't know…" The image on the board depicted a figure holding a pair of scissors, pursuing four smaller figures. Renge shuddered and walked over to the candle.

"This is one of Tomi-Chan's…"

"So she's here too? How did she not hear us?" Hikaru went towards the now open door. "Satomi!"

"Quiet! What if that girl comes back?" Renge whispered.

"But Satomi-"

"Isn't here. This candle's been burning for a while and you were right, she should've heard us." Hikaru's shoulders dropped. Renge walked over to a paper up on the wall. She swallowed.

[Heavenly Host Elementary – Notice to All Faculty and Students]

**_I'm going to kill you_**

Someone had written in red over the page. Renge wanted to assume it was just red ink…

"Let's get out of here." She said. Hikaru nodded and they left the room. They started walking down the hall, avoiding the varying sizes of gaps in the floor as they went. They reached a closed door and when Hikaru tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Locked… great now we have to find keys?"

"Let's just keep going…" The two continued on their way until they reached another note taped on the wall. Once again written in red with a few blood stains and rips.

**_Admit it. You hate all your friends. Eventually, you'll kill one another._**

"Other students have been brought here before, right?" Renge said. Hikaru looked at her. "What if that's what happened to them?"

"I thought we were supposed to think positive?" Hikaru muttered. "Come on… The gap between the stairs is too wide, we should go this way." He pointed to a darkened hall. Renge reluctantly followed. The sound of buzzing flies got louder as they came closer to the corner. The second they turned it Renge screamed and Hikaru covered his mouth and nose, taking a few steps back.

"Oh-Oh God! What the hell is this?!" Renge screamed. They two quickly got on the other side of it.

"It's disgusting." Hikaru said from behind his hand.

"It's like… somebody was thrown from the other end of the hall… at superhuman speed…"

"So that's pulverized person insides… is that what you're saying?" Renge took a step back and gulped covering her mouth.

"Let's… get away from here…" She didn't have to say it twice. The two continued down the hall which got bigger. Hikaru removed his hand and took a deep breath. There was a door labeled infirmary but it was locked. "There's another board… wasn't there another gap down the end of the other hall?"

"I don't know… but I'm not gunna lug this thing around; let's check downstairs first." The two proceeded down the stairs and grimaced as they saw another set of bones in the corner on the next floor. The mostly-bleached skeletal remains of a female student lie sprawled across the floor. Loose bones and scraps of clothing were dangling from a hole in the ceiling above the body, suggesting she fell to her death from the second floor.

"There's a note." Renge said. There were several crumpled sheets of paper on the floor next to the body. They seemed to have been dropped by the victim at the time of death.

"You can read it, I won't stop you." Hikaru said. Renge frowned and walked over. She crouched slightly. She glanced at the remains and noticed a student ID name tag attached to what was left of the student's uniform. Renge reached over and picked it up. "W-What are you doing?"

"Seisei Academy for girls Class 1-2 Yuzuha Mikami." Renge picked up the papers. "'We four noble musketeers begin today! Let's meet behind the main gate after school! -Koito' This must have been before they got here." Renge picked up the next. "'I'm in classroom 5-A. Everybody's fine. Yuzuha, come join us! -Asuka'"

"And that must have been after… I guess she never made it…" The two continued along the hall and Renge stopped at a note tapped to the wall.

"…'I told everyone… that I'd go with them… So why… have I been left behind…? …it hurts… it hurts so much…'"

"Looks like there really have been a lot of different people brought here…" Hikaru said. "Come on.." The two continued down the hall to a four way. There was a giant gap in the floor so the four way became a path from east to north. The two headed north and noticed another blue light. Renge lightly held onto Hikaru's sleeve as they approached.

_If you wish to leave this place… you must take heed of the messages left behind by the many other victims who've died here… Many victims have left their thoughts, or even their dying messages, on the scraps of paper that litter these walls…_

The ghost began speaking painfully

_….it hurts…. It hurts so much…._

"I'm sorry..." Renge said softly.

* * *

The two continued on up until they reached the end where they could either go left or right.

"Let's try left first.." Hikaru said. Renge nodded and the two walked down. There was a closed classroom doorway and a set of larger doors with many paper seals on it.

"What's with all the seals?"

"I don't know… 'Do not open under any circumstances. –Principal Takamine Yanagihori.'"

"There's another body." Renge pointed to the wall where small skeletal remains were sprawled across the floor, small enough to be a middle-schooler. Renge walked over and noticed another name tag. "Seisei Academy For Girls Class 1-2… Koito Fujiwara." Renge looked at the note next to her. "… 'My head is splitting… its unbearable… I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it! When we saw Yuzuha's body, I saw a black shadow. But I didn't tell anyone about it, and now, it's killed them all. I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm so sor-'" Renge stopped. The lower half of the words were obscured by a thick layer of dried blood.

"We have to worry about shadows now?" Hikaru held his head. "Let's go to the right now.." They went back the way they came and entered an open classroom door. They walked in and looked around.

"There's a key on that desk up there… and another body." There was a skeleton sitting in a chair in the upper left corner of the room.

"How many dead bodies are we gunna see…?" Hikaru breathed. They silently reentered to the front of the room and Hikaru got the key from the desk while Renge went over to the skeleton in the chair. A note had fallen from its hand which she picked up and read aloud.

"'You're an idiot, Koito. If you don't believe with all your heart, then we'll never get rescued. I thought we were friends!'…" Renge looked from the paper to the skeletal remains of a girl with a big hole in her skull who was sitting in the chair. She looked at the ID name tag. "Seisei Academy For Girls… Asuka Kato…

"The girl who wrote that other girl the note." Hikaru said. Renge nodded. "Come on, let's go." Renge nodded again and the two left the room and continued down the hall until they reached a dead end. There was a red door to their left and they could hear a static sound, like that from a TV, from beyond it but the door was affixed to the wall and wouldn't move. They looked to the right and saw another corpse. Renge walked over. "Why do you feel the need to go near every… body we find." Hikaru asked.

"I'm reading their messages." Renge said picking up the note next to the body. Hikaru sighed. Based on the gore-soaked remains of the uniform and the lengths of the hairs scattered around the head they could tell it was a female student. "'I'm a goner, sis. The tendons in my ankle have been cut really bad. The bleeding just won't stop! Please, don't give up. I want you to keep living for both of us. I'm going to document everything I've learned so far, in the hope that you can use this information to help keep yourself safe.'" Renge looked back at Hikaru. "See, we benefit from reading these."

"Just… hurry up.."

"'First: All the windows, doors and outside walls of the school are completely immovable. You can't open them… can't break them… can't bust them down. Anything that doesn't lead outside the school, though – like the hall windows in the classroom –can be affected to some extent or another. Second: Just as some people are inherently good- or bad-natured. Some of the ghosts in here are good, while others are quite nasty. The more kind and gentle spirits shed a pale blue light… while the less savory types appear in blood-red and glow like fire. …it hurts… Having the tendons in the heels of your feet sliced out is so-'"

"Would you stop!?" Hikaru snapped. "I don't want to hear every detail on how everyone here died!" Renge bit her bottom lip and quickly scanned the rest of the note before she put the note down and stood. "Can we just… try to find a way out of here?" Hikaru let out a sigh and started walking back the way they came. Renge silently followed.

"I know you're worried about Kaoru but I mean I'm worried about Kyo-"

"Just stop." Hikaru stopped walking but didn't turn to face her. "It's not the same. Don't think you know how I feel right now. We haven't even been here that long and I-… He's my brother. Kyoya's just a crush to you." Hikaru turned his head but didn't look at her. "Every time you read a note from… I can't help but imagine that sooner or later one of those notes will be from…" Hikaru faced forward and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry." Renge said in a small voice.

"Let's just go…" Hikaru started walking. Renge stood still for a moment, staring at the ground, before she quietly followed after him.

* * *

**Not sure if I should do it like the game where a do only these two characters for a long time or should I switch it to another pair/group? I haven't had many people read this yet but oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.) **

**Just a heads up. I'm going to have notes be in italics or bold and I'll type them how they're typed in the game unless someone is reading them aloud.**

* * *

Hikaru and Renge went back upstairs then through hallways until they reached the other set of stairs that led to the first floor. Once down, they walked down a hallway that led to a four-way path.

"Look at all those tiny shoes." Renge said seeing pairs of children's shoes littered around on the floor near what seemed to be the entrance. "I guess they would be so small since this was an elementary school, right?" Hikaru nodded.

"Come on, this looks like an exit." Hikaru said before jogging to the door. He tried to open it. "What? Oh come on!" Hikaru tugged at the door but it was firmly shut. It seemed unlikely, or unwilling, to open through any normal means. "The exit is _right _through here!" Hikaru let out a sigh. "We'll have to find another way out then." He said turning around and walking back to Renge. "There's nowhere else we can go on this floor from here." Hikaru said as the two looked at the giant gaping hole in the floor. "We've already checked over there anyways. Come on." Hikaru said before walking back the way they came.

* * *

The two went back upstairs. They walked across a small section of floor and heard cracking. Renge let out a gasp and Hikaru turned to see the floor she was standing on was collapsing. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. The force of his pull sent them both to the ground. They heard the wood of the floor crash below along with a metal clink noise.

"We'll we're not going back that way for a while." Hikaru said before looking at Renge. "You alright?" He asked as she lifted her head from his chest. She nodded and the two stood. Renge reached down and picked up the key that had fallen from Hikaru's pocket. Hikaru looked down where the floor had fallen and saw a loose board dangling precariously over the edge. "Might be able to use this again." Hikaru said before picking it up.

"There was a gap near…" Renge started to say.

"Uh yeah I know where you mean." Hikaru said. "Let's go." Hikaru put the board over his shoulder and started walking.

"We could go to the infirmary." Renge said. Hikaru stopped and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "The key we found earlier." She said holding it up. Hikaru patted his pocket and blinked before nodding.

"Don't lose that." He said before he started walking again.

* * *

They were walking through a hall and noticed a door open.

"Was this open before?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Renge said.

"Come on." Hikaru said putting the wooden board against the wall.

"Do we have to go into every dark room?" Renge whimpered.

"Fine, stay out here."

"No!" She grabbed onto his arm. The two walked in. There was a body on the ground along with a newspaper. Next to the body a message had been painstakingly scratched into the floor with fingernails.

**'Whatever you do, don't look at the newspaper.'**

Hikaru looked over at the ripped newspaper.

"I think we should leave this room." Hikaru said. "Something's not right."

"In a minute." Renge said before walking over to the newspaper.

"What are you doing?!" Hikaru said with wide eyes. Renge crouched next to the newspaper.

_[Heavenly Post]_

_'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends in Murder'_

_The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their finding are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18__th__, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_er and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe. _

The page was torn and the bottom half of the article was nowhere to be found.

"So what did it say?" Hikaru asked.

"It's an article from 1973 about a bunch of kidnapped kids found in this building. They were killed by one of their teachers and he cut out their…" She stopped.

"Those poor kids." Hikaru said.

"Yeah…" Suddenly the door slammed closed making the two jump. Hikaru ran to the door and tried to open it. It looked affixed to the wall like all the other non-doors. Renge looked down at the floor and noticed something on the newspaper.

_[Heavenly Post]_

_You will never leave this room._

Renge stood and backed away from the newspaper. Hikaru was hitting her hands against the wall. Renge looked around the room. He ran to one of the windows but they wouldn't open or break.

"There's no way out!" Hikaru said.

"What do we do?"

"This is all your fault!"

"What? How?"

"…Just… never mind!" Hikaru snapped. Suddenly the lights flickered and the door was open. The two bolted from the room without a second thought.

* * *

The two leaned against the wall outside the room panting.

"That was scary." Renge whimpered. Hikaru closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh, no… no, it's gone!" Hikaru looked at her.

"What is?" He asked.

"The charm I got from Satomi!"

"The scrap of paper?" Hikaru asked. He checked his jacket pocket. "I still have mine." He said.

"Awwww I put mine in my pocket but it must have fallen out somewhere…" She whined. Hikaru sighed.

"It's just a piece of paper." He muttered. Renge frowned.

"But it's a special piece of paper, it means something." She said sadly. Hikaru rolled his eyes and picked up the wooden board.

* * *

They made their way back to the area near the pulverized body. Hikaru walked over to the gap near the stairs and put the board down before testing it.

"Alright, we can head upstairs any time we want to." He said. He walked back over to Renge. She looked nervous.

"I don't think I can go back there." She said. Hikaru looked down the hall before looking at Renge.

"Then we'll check upstairs first. Let me hold onto the key." Hikaru said holding out his hand. Renge handed him the key before they went up stairs to the third floor.

* * *

They walked onto the third floor landing and saw a body to the left.

"If you're going to read the note, read it in your head." Hikaru said. Renge walked over to the note by the body. "I don't even understand why you want to read those things."

"These are their last thoughts." Renge said as she crouched. "Why else would they have written them if they didn't want someone to read them?"

'Go d will sure ly

sav e me.'

Renge frowned and stood.

"You good?" Hikaru asked. Renge nodded and walked back over. They two walked down the hall. "Looks like these are the bathrooms." Hikaru said seeing the two doors separated by a wall. Renge walked up to the wall and read a sign.

"This is the boy's room and the girl's room is at the end of the hall." She said.

"Bathroom break?" Hikaru asked. Renge looked at him. "Hey we're here." He said with a shrug. "We'll go into our respected rooms don't worry." He added. Renge looked at the door to the girl's bathroom hesitantly. "I'm not going in there with you."

"I wasn't asking." She said before walking to the door.

"Just scream if something happens." Hikaru said before walking to the boy's room. Renge frowned but entered the girls.

* * *

Hikaru walked into the room and looked around one of the sinks and one of the urinals was smashed and there were three stalls. There were two large holes in the floor but he could still get to the stalls. He walked to the end of the room and opened the stall in the far right. It was empty. He sighed in relief then check the middle one, it was empty too. He went to the last stall and opened it.

"SHUT THE GODDAMNED DOOR!" A man shouted. Hikaru let out a yell and fell back as the door slammed shut. Hikaru stared at the door.

"W-What the hell…?" He asked aloud before getting up. He opened the door again but there was nothing there. Hikaru swallowed and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he left.

* * *

Renge looked around the girl's room. Two of the sinks were smashed and there was a large hole in the floor near the entrance. She carefully went around it and went over to the six stalls she checked each door one by one until she got to the door one from the left. It was locked. She was about to check the last door when she heard Hikaru scream. Renge gasped and quickly left the room.

* * *

Hikaru left the boy's room as Renge ran around the wall.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Huh? N-nothing."

"I heard you scream."

"I didn't scream!" He said. "I.. I yelled. Something surprised me is all." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. "I think there was a ghost in one of the stalls.

"A ghost?!"

"Told me to close the door." Hikaru said shaking his head. He looked from the wall to Renge. "Wait here." He said and started towards the girl's room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going back in there." He said pointing to the boy's room.

"Huh?! You can't go in the ladies room!"

"I really don't think it matters right now." Hikaru said as he walked in. "Just wait there." He called back. Renge frowned and let out a small sigh. She looked around and suddenly shivered, getting goose bumps. After a minute she entered bathroom and stood in the doorway.

"Hikaru?" She called. She heard him sigh.

"What?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Just making sure you're there."

"Where else would I be?" He asked. She could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"S-Sorry." Renge said before walking back into the hallway. She walked down towards the stairs and looked around. She looked towards the stairs and swallowed.

"Haruhi!" Renge jumped hearing Tamaki shouting, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Tamaki?" Renge quickly ran back into the girl's room. "Hikaru!"

"What?!" Hikaru snapped coming out of the second to last stall.

"I heard-!... wait. Was that stall open?" Renge asked. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How the heck do you think I got in there?"

"It was locked before."

"Well apparently it wasn't." Hikaru said.

"Anyway," Renge said shaking her head. "I just heard Tamaki's voice out in the hallway. He was calling for Haruhi. I think it was coming from downstairs."

"Really?!" Hikaru asked, hope coming to his eyes "Well come on, let's go!" He said. The two left the girl's room and proceeded to the stairs. They went to walk down the second set of stairs when Renge tripped. She gasped and Hikaru's eyes widened. He quickly reached out and grabbed her before pulling her into him. His back hit the wall and Renge gripped his arms tightly. "That was close." Hikaru said looked down at Renge. "Are you okay?" Renge looked up at him and her cheeks turned a light pink. Hikaru's arms were around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I-I'm fine." She said. She moved away from him and cleared her throat. "We should get going." She said before going down the stairs. Hikaru blinked but followed her.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway towards the infirmary. Hikaru led Renge through as she closed her eyes.

"Alright." Hikaru said and Renge opened her eyes. Hikaru took out the key and opened the infirmary. The two walked in and saw two beds, a heater, a desk and a few cabinets. There were a few holes in the floor. "We should see if there's anything useful in here." Hikaru said. Renge nodded. She walked over and looked in the cabinets while Hikaru went up to the heater. On one of the shelves there was a pair of scissors, both its blades were covered liberally in blood. Hikaru opened the heater and pulled out some matches. He stuffed them into his pocket then went to the white cabinet in the corner. There were vast quantities of medicines and tonics lined up on the selves along with a single bottle of rubbing alcohol. Renge walked to the desk and saw an old journal. It looked like it was glued to the desk and the pages wouldn't turn. Hikaru looked at a poster on the wall. It was a picture showing where each organ was. It seemed as if someone painted over each of the organs with actual blood. Hikaru cringed. Renge sat on the one of the beds with a sigh.

"These are cleaner than I expected." She said. She laid down and let out another sigh. Hikaru walked over and got on the other bed. He laid down and put his hands behind his head.

"Are you sure you heard the boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, he was calling Haruhi's name. Either he's with Tamaki or Tamaki is trying to find him." Renge said.

"I would think we would've heard him again if he was here." Hikaru said.

"How big could this school be?" Renge asked.

"You've seen how big Ouran is."

"But this is a commoner's school." Renge said.

"Commoner's schools can be big." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"I guess so." Renge said before yawning. Hikaru closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't realize how tired he was. Renge let her eyes close as well. It had seemed like only a minute had passed by when she heard someone calling.

"Haruhi!" Renge's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She looked over at Hikaru and saw he was asleep. She reached over to wake him but stopped. She shouldn't bother him. She didn't want to upset him again. She would be fine on her own, right? Nothing had really tried to hurt them so far. Renge got off the bed and headed to the door. She swallowed before leaving the room.

* * *

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked over at the other bed. He sat up with a gasp.

"Renge?" Hikaru got up and looked around the room. "Where could she have gone?" He asked walking to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "How is it locked? I still have the key." On closer inspection, there was no visible bolt keeping the door closed, nor any other evidence that it had been locked at all. "If you're not locked then _why. won't. you. open_?" Hikaru said tugging on the door. He sighed letting go of the door. He turned around. The room seemed to get a bit darker for a moment.

"Heeheehee… …Ahaha…" It sounded like a child giggling.

"kids?" Hikaru looked around. He walked forward. He suddenly heard a woman's voice and gasped.

"Let's all go on a field trip together over summer vacation…"

"Who…?" He walked to the other side of the room. He grunted in pain. "My head… hurts so bad… this ringing… in my ears…" He walked past the desk and heard the giggling again. "I am so getting out of here." Hikaru said before walking to the door. He gasped in surprise. The door was latticed with countless strands of black hair, rooting it in place. "Ew- what the hell?!" He backed up. Suddenly the lights flickered until they were out. The desk lamp was suddenly on and he could hear someone writing in the journal. He slowly walked the desk. He was suddenly pushed back by an unseen force. He backed away. The writing stopped and he heard the woman's voice again.

"Sachi… have you come to find me?" The voice said. Suddenly a black figure with glowing purple eyes appeared making Hikaru gasp and back up.

"Wh- What the…?!" It came towards him and he couldn't help but scream as he tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. Hikaru scrambled up as it approached. He ran to the door and pulled at the hair. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" He started banging on the door. "Renge! Hey! Renge! Open up! Anybody! Get me out of here!" Suddenly a thought hit him and he took out the packet of matches he'd found earlier. He lit one and tried to light the hair but it wouldn't catch. He gasped as the figure was close. He ran to the back of the room. He kept an eye on the figure as it approached and walked backwards. His back hit the white cabinet and he heard clinking. He turned around. "The rubbing alcohol!" He quickly opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. He turned around and the figure was right there. He screamed and moved out of the way. The floor behind him suddenly fell and he quickly scrambled to the door. He hastily poured the alcohol onto the hair before getting the matches. "Come on, come on, come on." He finally lit one and the hair burnt up.

* * *

Hikaru slammed the door shut behind and fell onto his hands and knees breathing heavily outside the room.

"I ' u." The woman's voice said. Hikaru gasped and backed up to the wall behind him. He fell to his knees with a hand against the wall. He gagged before retching. He coughed and squeezed his eyes shut. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he spit. Footsteps came closer.

"Hikaru!" Renge ran up to him and kneeled next to him. "What happened? Are you okay?!" She put a hand on his back. The second she touched him he snapped.

"Where the hell were you!?" He shouted making Renge take her hand back. "Didn't you hear me shouting for you?! You're…. You're so useless!" Renge stood up. "I could've died! You can't do anything right! All you've done so far is scream and cower! You haven't help at all! You never help! You're just a nuance! You just forced your way into the group because you think you're in love with Kyoya! He's only nice to you cause it would hurt his image! He's just as sick of you as we all are! Why the _fuck_ did I have to be stuck with _you_!"

"H-Hika-" Renge was on the verge of tears.

"Just go away!" Hikaru shouted. Renge took a step back, as tears streamed down her cheeks, before running away. Hikaru swallowed and calmed his heavy breathing. Suddenly it dawned on him what he'd just done, what he'd said to her. "What did I...?" He stood up. "R-Renge!" He took a step forward. Which way did she go? He was so out of it he hadn't heard which way she'd ran. "What the heck is wrong with me?" He said before hitting himself in the head. "Renge!"

* * *

Renge sniffled as she walked down a hallway. She wiped her eyes.

"That jerk…" She whimpered. She got to the end of the hall where the large hold separated the different halves of the first floor. She stopped and looked up. "Huh? I think I just heard somebody calling out…" She hesitated for a moment but then walked forward to follow the voice.

* * *

Hikaru ran, panting and gasping, up to the third floor and leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"Renge! Where are you?!" He shouted. His breath caught in his throat when he heard a thud. He stood up straight and looked down the hallway. The thud sounded again. "Renge? Is that you?" The thud sounded again. Hikaru slowly started down the hall towards the girl's bathroom. "R-Renge?" Hikaru entered the girl's bathroom as the thud sounded loudly. "Renge are you in here?" He walked, slowly, closer to the stalls and saw one of the doors was causing the thudding by opening and closing. He saw shoes placed in front of the door. Hikaru swallowed and approached the stall. He slowly reached out. "Renge? Are you in there?" He pushed the door but it was suddenly locked. Suddenly he heard it unlock and took a step as the door opened. He stared in horror as he saw Renge hanging from a noose in the stall. "Ren- RENGE!" He swallowed hard. "Oh god… why… why would you…?!" He put a hand over his mouth and close his eyes. He suddenly heard a gurgle.

"Hi….ka….a….r…..ru…" Hikaru looked up with a gasp.

"Y-You're alive! I'll get you down!" Hikaru shouted. He looked around the bathroom for something to help him. There was nothing of use. He quickly rushed to her and tried to help but she made a noise of pain making him stop. The noose around her neck was attached directly to the ceiling and there was nothing at her feet. Any attempts to help were just strangling her further. He tried to lift her up. "I got you, I got you, don't worry!" He said. He lifted her as high as he could but she was hanging from too high, it barely helped. "Oh man… uh-uh- ! There was a bucket outside!" He told her. "You could stand on it and I could get you down! Don't you are die on me!" He said. He quickly ran outside and grabbed the bucket. He emptied it before running back into the bathroom. He ran up to the stall and stared. The bucket fell from his hands with a loud clang. Renge's lifeless body was swinging slowly back and forth. All life was drained from her face. Hikaru backed up until he hit the wall. "No… NO!" He fell to his hands and knees. "Why?! Why would you hang yourself?! B-because of what I said?! I… I didn't mean it…. I take it all back! I TAKE IT BACK!" By now Hikaru was crying. His fists hit the floor beneath him. "Fuck! … I'm sorry…. Damn it, I'm sorry! I didn't think… This can't be happening… you can't be dead! Y-you can't-! You can't leave me alone here! RENGE!"

* * *

**So I finally wrote the next chapter… what did you think? That is the end of game chapter 1. Chapter 2 in the game is Ms. Yui, Ayumi and the blond guy whose name escapes me. I know I wanna have Ritsu with Mori… and I want Satomi with Tamaki…. Who should I have be the characters for chapter 2?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.) **

**This chapter is a bit short only cause I want people to know I'm still working on it. I changed up somethings about chapter 2 of the game**

**Thank you everyone who reviews**

**Seetumbrave: thanks, glad you like it so much. **

* * *

"RENGE!"

"Wasn't that Hikaru's voice?" Kyoya mused. "He was screaming." He let out a sigh looking around the run down poor excuse of a hallway before entering a nearby classroom. Satomi was sitting on the ground with Ritsu crouched next to her trying to get her to calm down. The girl was coughing and gasping for breath as she started hyperventilating. Kyoya crouched in front of her. "Satomi." Kyoya said. "You need to calm down."

"B-but you heard it too…" She gasped. "Hika- Hikaru… He was screaming…" She rocked back and forth slightly as she hugging her knees with one arm and held a hand to her chest.

"Satomi." Kyoya said lifting her chin. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You need to calm your breathing or you're going to pass out. Think you can do that for me?" She nodded and she gulped in a breath. She tried holding her breath for a moment but she was already breathing too erratically and she gasped for breath. "Breath in…and out… in… out…" She did as he said and slowly her breathing returned to normal. "Good girl." He said before standing up. He turned to Ritsu. "You two stay here. I'm going to go out and-"

"No!" Satomi grabbed Kyoya's pant-leg. "Don't go!" She kept her head down as her hands gripped his pants.

"Go." Ritsu said. "I'll watch her." Kyoya nodded before looking at Satomi.

"Satomi." She looked up at him and he crouched again. "I'll be right back."

"Promise?" She asked with tears running down her already tear stained face. Kyoya hesitated.

"Promise." He said. Satomi slowly let go of his pant-leg and he stood up. He nodded at Ritsu before leaving the room.

* * *

Once outside the room Kyoya let out a breath as he leaned against one of the walls. Even though he'd managed to calm Satomi down, and looked calm and collected while doing it, he couldn't help the fact that his hands and legs were shaking. His chest hurt as if his heart was encased in ice. Kyoya chuckled mirthlessly. The twins would probably say 'isn't it always?' He placed a hand over his mouth feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. Kyoya would never openly admit something scared him, but right now standing in this abandoned, disheveled building with nine of his friends missing… he was terrified.

* * *

Back inside the room Satomi started rocking back and forth again hugging her knees. Ritsu frowned as he sat down on the edge of the platform where the teacher stood. Suddenly he picked Satomi up, making her gasp, and placed her sideways on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged his arms instinctively.

"What are you-?"

"This is what I do when Reiko is scared." He said quietly. "This always seems to calm her down. Is… Is it helping?" He asked. Satomi nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She said as her face grew warm. She'd never really been held like this before. Being in Ritsu's arms , even in a place like this, made her feel safe. "Thanks R-Ritsu…"

"No problem." He said. "I'm sure Ootori-senpai will be fine." Satomi nodded.

"But what about the others?" Satomi whispered. "Why was Hikaru screaming?"

"I don't know." Ritsu said.

"What if he's hurt? What if the others are hurt? What if-"

"If you keep asking all these what if questions you're just going to get worked up again." Ritsu said. "Let's just stay calm and wait for Ootori." Satomi nodded. Suddenly they heard a noise from the other side of the classroom. Satomi jumped and hugged Ritsu's arms tighter. He also tightened his hold on her.

"Kyoya?" Ritsu called. The other half of the room was rather dark and they could only make out a shadowy figure.

"Yes. I came in through the second door." Kyoya said as he walked closer. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter on either one of you, would you?"

"I-I have one." Satomi said reaching into her pocket. She got off of Ritsu's lap and suddenly felt very cold. Her legs were shaking and she jumped when Ritsu put his hands on her arms.

"Why don't you stay here?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, handing him the lighter before sitting down. Ritsu walked over to Kyoya and passed him the lighter. Ritsu tried to move one of the desks in the way but it was nailed to the floor.

"Stay with her." Kyoya said quietly when Ritsu started to climb over the desk. Ritsu looked back to see Satomi hugging her knees again with her head down. Ritsu got down and nodded. Kyoya flicked on the lighter and walked around the back. He picked something up that shined in the light.

"What's that?" Ritsu asked.

"Looks to be a type of crystal." Kyoya said as the two walked back to the desk so he could show Ritsu.

"Looks like amethyst…" Ritsu looked at Kyoya who was looking at him questionably. "Uh Reiko collects gems." He said before frowning. Kyoya nodded.

"Well, we can give it to her when we find her." Kyoya said. Ritsu nodded. He moved back so Kyoya could climb over the desk. They walked back over to Satomi when suddenly the room started to shake. Satomi put her hands over her head and screamed.

"Another earthquake!" Ritsu yelled. He and Kyoya braced themselves until the shaking stopped. "I think it's over…" Satomi was whimpering and suddenly stood. Ritsu turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a really bad feeling…" She said. "I think we should go searching for the others."

"What if someone comes here and we're not here?" Ritsu asked.

"We'll leave them a note." Satomi said.

"Alright, you got a pen?" Ritsu asked not expecting her to actually have one. When she pulled one out of her pocket and held it out to him he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

"You got any paper?" Ritsu asked as he took the pen. Satomi stayed quiet. "Didn't think so. We'll just use the teacher's desk." He said before he walked over to it and wrote a note.

_We've gone looking for others. If we pass each other and you see this message, wait right here. We'll be back. –Ritsu, _

"How's that?" Ritsu asked.

"Blunt. And kind of sloppy." Satomi said.

"Good enough." Kyoya said before he and Satomi also signed their names. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Alright so we're following Satomi, Ritsu and Kyoya so far highly likely I'm going to add at least one more character for this group's 'episode'.**

**The whole Doc Manager submit mess up sucks but if you just submit a document you can edit it and it works. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.) **

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever.**

* * *

"Stay within in my sight." Kyoya said to Satomi as Ritsu walked ahead of them. Satomi nodded. The three headed up some stairs. Ritsu walked over to a paper on the wall.

_If you acquire any name tag from corpses in this school, please bring them to me. I'll add them to my collection. –Custodian_

Ritsu grimaced.

"What's it say?" Satomi asked. Ritsu looked back at her.

"Uh, nothing important." Ritsu said shaking his head. The three started headed into a room but they were forcefully pushed back. Satomi let out a yelp and Kyoya caught her as they hit the ground. "Wh-what the?-!"

"Ouuch." Satomi whined. "Are you okay, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded even though he had a brief flash of pain on his face as they stood.

"Guess we can't go in there." Ritsu said. "Wonder why…" He looked around. "This is the only thing up here."

"Guess we have to go back down." Satomi said. Ritsu started heading back to the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked putting a hand on Satomi's arm.

"I'm fine." She said. He nodded and they followed after Ritsu. They headed down the hallway then down another set of stairs. Satomi quickly went down the first half of the stairs.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked when she crouched on the ground.

"I just had a great idea." She said turning around and holding up a bunch of candles.

"How deep are those pockets?" Ritsu muttered.

"Everyone knows I use these, right?"

"You kidding?" Ritsu asked. "There's not a student in our grade who hasn't seen those at least once. You are Nekozowa's sister after all."

"So how about…" She put a candle on the ground and Kyoya handed her back her lighter so she could light it. "We'll light these candles throughout the building. They'll be like signal flares for the others. To let them know we're okay."

"Okay… I guess." Ritsu said. "Makes sense."

"Let's keep going." Kyoya said.

* * *

They continued down stairs before going down a dark hallway. Satomi found another paper on the wall and she ran up to it.

"I'm reading this one." She said before the two boys could stop her.

_Living friends who are able to retain their sanity and reason will be your final ray of hope. _

"Wonder what that means…" She mused. The three checked the entrance way and when they found they couldn't get out they went back. They walked up another hallway and suddenly Satomi screamed and turned around to hide her face against Kyoya's chest while gripping his shirt. Ritsu and Kyoya's eyes widened and Ritsu stumbled back.

"Waaagh!" Ahead of them were four piles of bones. "These are… h-h-human bones." Satomi was shaking as she started to freak out again and Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. He could tell she was starting to hyperventilate again so he held her closer as he tore his eyes away from the bones. Ritsu slowly walked over to one of the bone piles and picked up a name tag.

_ki….za….mi…_

"D-Did you just hear…?" Ritsu gulped.

"Let's get away from here." Kyoya said. He lowered his mouth to speak softly to Satomi. "Just don't look." He said before moving her to his side. Her hands kept a firm grip on his shirt as she kept her face against it as he kept an arm around her. They walked past the bones and once they were far enough away Satomi hesitantly moved away from Kyoya.

"S-Sorry." She said quietly. Kyoya shook his head and gently rubbed her arm. They took a left and suddenly a horrid overpowering stench hit their noses and their hands flew to cover them. "What… urk- what is that?"

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Ritsu groaned.

"Let's go the other way." Kyoya said steering Satomi in the other direction.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going to go see what that is." Ritsu said.

"Are you mental?" Satomi asked.

"I'm just going to go check it out in case there's something important down that end."

"If you're sure." Kyoya said. "We'll wait at the end of the hall."

...

Ritsu walked to the end of the left hall and covered his mouth and nose when he saw the source of the stench. It was a partially decaying body. Ritsu gagged before putting a hand on the wall and retching. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He noticed a paper next to the body.

_I ate my friend today._

Ritsu felt like he was going to be sick again.

* * *

"He's taking too long." Satomi said as Kyoya rubbed her back slowly. He'd given her his jacket which seemed to comfort her.

"Do you want to go check on him?" Kyoya asked softly. Satomi nodded. "Just keep your eyes closed… and I would cover your nose again." Satomi nodded and pulled Kyoya's jacket up over her nose. The two walked down the hallway, Kyoya guiding Satomi since she had her eyes closed. "Kasanoda, are you alright?" Kyoya asked seeing the red-head holding his stomach as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm fine…" Ritsu said before standing up straight after managing to keep what was left of his lunch down. Kyoya saw the decaying corpse on the ground and turned his head away.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said to Satomi.

"I was just about to go in there." Ritsu said pointing to a nearby classroom door. Kyoya nodded and they went in. "What the hell?" Ritsu asked aloud looking at the room. The room was a classroom but it was stretched out. "I've never seen a room like this." Suddenly Satomi let out a pained gasp and fell to her knees facing the wall. "Are you okay?!" Ritsu was quickly by her side.

"My head feels like it's splitting." She said with a whimper. "We shouldn't be in here." She whispered. "We really shouldn't be here."

"It looks like there's something in here though… in the back…" Kyoya said. "Do you want to wait here?" Satomi shook her head and stood.

"No. Let's just hurry up." She said. Kyoya nodded. They walked to the back of the room.

"Ack! Wh-what the hell?!" Ritsu said when he saw the glowing blue boy sitting on the ground. He was staring ahead and looked to have blood on him as well as blood trickling from his mouth.

"STAY BACK!" Satomi shouted making Ritsu jump and whirl around to face her.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that! Geez!"

"You absolutely, positively must _not_ look into his eyes, okay?!" Satomi said.

"Yeah, yeah okay!" Ritsu said. "Calm down. You two stay over here. I see something on the desk over there."

"Don't look-"

"Into his eyes, I got it." Ritsu said. He turned around and walked past the boy without looking at him. On the desk was a rusted, blood-soaked crowbar. Ritsu picked it up and shook it a bit to get some of the blood off. "Got a crowbar." He saw walking back over to Kyoya and Satomi. "You okay?" He asked looking at Satomi. She nodded.

"Let's get out of here now." She said.

"Close your eyes." Kyoya reminded her. Satomi nodded and hugged his arm. They left the room and headed down the other hallway.

"What's that noise?" Ritsu asked.

"Sounds like the static of a TV." Satomi said, her eyes now open. "O-Oh god!" She quickly closed her eyes and Kyoya's hand automatically flew to cover her eyes as his other arm went around her. Ritsu grimaced at the corpse on the ground.

"What's with this place?" He said closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw the paper next to the body. "More notes?" He walked over to it and picked it up. He frowned, the note looked to be hastily written and the lettering was inconsistent and difficult to read.

**_WH y . s i st e R .. ?_**

**_It h u rts .. .. it hu RT S_**

**_aFTER i di e the_**

**_ p ai n WI IL conti nue_**

**_FoR eve r.._**

_NOO oo oo ! !_

_NO. no. No. nOOO O !_

Suddenly the body burst into flame causing Ritsu to jump and Satomi to yelp. A single floating flame remained where the body was.

_Sis…. You lied to me…_

_You're going to leave me behind, aren't you…_

_ . . ._

The note suddenly burned to ash. Ritsu turned to the flame and stared at it.

_I hate you, sister …_

_ . . ._

"What is that thing?" Satomi asked Kyoya quietly.

"I don't know, Kasanoda, I suggest we get away from here." Kyoya said. Ritsu nodded and walked back over to the others. They headed back down towards the pile of bones. Suddenly Satomi let go of Kyoya's arm stopped walking. The two boys turned to face her, she had her head down.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked.

"Satomi?"

"Oooouuuuuuuuugggghhhh..." The two boy's eyes widened.

"Satomi-?" Suddenly Satomi pushed past the two.

"Hey!" Ritsu called after her. "Where are you going?!" She ignored them and kept going. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, that was rather odd." Kyoya said. "Come on." He said before he went to follow after her.

* * *

** Having posted any of this in a while and I realized I had a few chapters done. **


End file.
